Poetry
by Elena Gardens
Summary: We met when we were young, She was still a girl who stuttered and I was a boy with crooked glasses. I don't really know why I liked her. She could just write poetry that could make my heart pound and freeze at the same time. It was truly lovely. We stayed close through elementary. But then she had to move over seas, and I haven't seen her sense. She.. was my first real friend.
1. Memories

August 29 2015

7:46pm

'I had never been good at poetry.. I never could get my thought a-crossed and half the time they made no sense. So why do I still keep that silly old notebook she gave me? The black one with the worn out spine and torn pages. Why do I continue to write poems; when I know they will never match up to hers.

Maybe I still write in order to impress her? Or maybe I'm trying to replace the ones that she gave me but no longer hold any meaning being she's not here. Whatever the answer I hope to find it soon. The ticking on the clock is beginning to drive me mad. We've been separated for several years now so I cant help but wonder.. Why now? Why am I thinking of her now.

Well I guess it'd be wise to go back to the beginning. Even though that doesn't matter do to the fact this is just a journal entry to myself. I only feel it may be helpful to myself to try and re think about some things.

I couldn't have been barley nine when we met. I had yet to truly trust anyone to become friends with me. Even as a child I was very mature and thought of business before pleasure.

So this of course; being un normal for a regular nine year old. Made little to no real friends that I felt were on my level or weren't annoyed with the way I acted. It was only a few days after summer vacation began. My father had invited over some guests. Two parents and a daughter the same age as me.

The parents were the sole owners of several different company's and a supporter to my fathers works as well as a money donator. So of course, they were treated with high respect. My father was quick to make sure they were comfortable.

And well.. The daughter on the other hand was left to me. Her name was Elena Gardens, She was terribly pale and looked like shed break if I poked her to hard. She had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes the color of the sky. She was average looking.

But then again at nine it probably didn't matter if she was cute or not. In the end all I had to do was entertain her while the adults were away. I had expected for her to whine and want to watch TV or play with dolls or something like a normal girl. So I had been dreading it. But instead she pulled out a black note book. It had no designs on it and seemed boring. But she carried it like it was her life source. She gave me a look of boredom to me and left to go sit on the couch and write.

At first I didn't care as I thought that I could just enjoy alone time. If she wanted to be alone that was fine. Who cared right? Well after ten minutes, I ended up sitting by her on the couch being the one bored out of my mind. I watched her write so furiously for a solid thirty five minutes before I gave in.

I wasn't used to people, especially girls not wanting to talk to me. And she clearly wasn't going to be the one to talk to me first so I spoke.

I asked her what she was writing and she gave me a look that told me I defiantly had no right to ask her that. I was slightly offended but I had to remember that id never known this girl, that this girl wasn't going to warm up to me as quickly as other girls did. So for the next two hours I made little to no progress with be friending her and failed at my job to entertain her, as she had already been able to entertain herself.

Sitting on the couch for so long with nothing to do then read a book. I left to the kitchen. I grabbed drinks for myself and after a moment of hesitation for the girl as well. I truthfully didn't think shed want one, as she would have probably told someone if she did. But then again I had been wrong all the other times.

Coming back I sat back done in the forming dent of the couch where I had been all day already and asked her if she was thirsty and reached out to her, drink in hand. She must have not expected that as her eyes grew wide and for the first time that day I saw her eyes gleam.

A different reaction other then boredom and determination to write in her book came across her face. She gave a smile and happily took the drink. It was one of the few times I actually thought a girls smile was cute. She scooted over to me after that and talked to me a bit more. I still remember her stutter she had when it came to speaking up a bit. And how she tumbled over her words and would pause every now and then to find the right word.

I was able to finally figure out why se wouldn't talk to me all that time. It was because she had bad conversation skills. Public Anxiety is another term. I didn't mind to much, we all had difficulties of our own. I had been distracted when she started asking me what I thought of the poem she wrote.

So she had been writing poems? Well at the time it could make sense. Bad with people, good with paper. And writing also allowed you to erase. While talking, once you said something it was out and you couldn't take it back.

I figured a nine year old girl like her probably sucked so jumping to conclusions again I decided I would lie and just tell her they were good. But as I read them my heart ached. The writing was a little un clean but her words.. Her way of forming the words together was beautiful.

During only one poem my heart sped up and would freeze altogether again. It was moving to say the least. I told her all of this as well and she seemed ecstatic to hear so. After that we hit it off. Its quite silly to me now that our friendship began with poems.

But we worked as a team in a sort of way, I loved her poems and she loved hearing what I had to say. She told me no one else had any interest in poetry and that I was the first to actually say something other then that it was nice. Irony hit me like a rock being that was what I was going to say at first.. Good thing I didn't.

I started to help her with spelling after a while, and give a word here and there and in return she talked to me more. I began to enjoy her small talk and what she would write next. And soon enough her parents were done talking to mine and it was time for her to go. It was unbelievable that a entire day had already passed and I had barley done anything other then sit on the couch and talk while reading pieces of paper.

I asked if she would ever be coming over again and my father only smirked and told me that she would be going to my school soon. I was Glad to know that wed be able to talk more and she seemed to be the same. Maybe that smirk I saw on my Fathers face that day was a sign that this girl would be something bigger in my life. To bad I didn't realize this until now.

It wasn't till school after that summer that I saw her again. It had been a while but the memory was still fresh in my mind. I still remembered her pale skin and blond hair and when I saw her enter the school building I showed her that she had to sit next me. For a child I probably said it like a order but she didn't seem to mind.

I felt almost excited to be able to talk to her. She was interesting. And as days past I realized she wasn't like the annoying preppy girls at my school. Not in a terribly rude way but the girls I was used to were rude and only cared about themselves, money and what there parents said. They never went outside, they were selfish and made a big deal over such tiny things.

But the girl with the poetry like no other?

She was sweet and caring. She enjoyed getting dirty outside or staying in and reading a book all day. She didn't lavish herself in expenses and yet she still knew when to buy herself something. She was smart with money, excelled in her classes. She wasn't flashy with looks but she was still the cutest girl I had ever seen.

She was.. almost... perfect.

Maybe I am overreacting or I was. But as time past it was obvious we only really stayed by each other. and where she went, I went, or where I went, she went. She was my best friend. And the first person I had ever been able to call that. I don't know why she stayed around me. I sometimes still said negative comments or I was rude in some way. But she insisted it was okay every time. I wanted to continue being best friends with her forever.

It was the last year of our elementary school days when she did something shed never done before. She gave me a small envelope with a ribbon on it and told me to wait until I got home to read it. I did as I was told, curious to see what it was. and as I arrived home I opened it to relies it was a poem. Now I had read plenty of her poems, but she had never given me one. Let alone write one outside of her black notebook.

I opened it up carefully. and read it once, then twice, then a couple more times. I had never felt so embarrassed in my entire life..the poem was clearly directed to me..and our friendship.

It was a clear pattern telling me how she was thankful we were friends and that she cherished everything that came with our friendship. Maybe it was something more, a confession eve. But even now I don't think so and back then I wasn't about to push anything not there so I simply kept the poem close to my heart and smiled like a idiot.

I wanted to give her something in return as well. She had caught me off guard with this present that I rushed to find something to giver in I stayed up all night and made a gift for her from my two hands.

I could have just bought something. Even lied and said I made it. But I truthfully wanted to do something nicer then that for her. I got little to no sleep that night but I was wide and awake the morning in a rush to go to school.

That day I held a small gift box, only the size of my hand and hurried my driver to get me to school early. When I arrived there she was outside and smiled as I ran over to her. Usually she always got to school early do to her home not being as far away as mine. But she would still wait for me everyday so we could head to class together.

When I got to her I thanked her dearly. She was happy to know I liked the poem and even a bit embarrassed. She told me it was weird writing a poem for someone and I could only give a soft laugh at how cute that was.

Carefully I handed over the gift I had gotten her and she looked at me with confusion. I told her to open it so I could see her reaction and she did so. A laugh left her lips as she opened it and her smile grew more and more. She pulled out the small beaded bracelet with a horrible knot on the end. the beads colors ranging from blue, green, pink and orange.

They were horrible colors to put together but I had no other beads. Do to the fact I wanted to rush and get her a gift fast I didn't have time to buy more. So the ones I used were actually from outfits I ripped up from my closet. Or toys I didn't care for. She put it around her wrist though and gave me a hug as thanks. The hug was tight and warm and it was probably the best thing for a elementary student to ever get.

The time seemed to fly by after that. It was a month before our next school semester started and actually only a few weeks before I would meet Tamaki. She had yet to change at all. She was still thin and short but I truthfully really didn't care. I myself though had already began to grow taller and find looks which she would constantly teas me about. Unlike other girls who fawned over me, she called me 'Pretty Boy' which usually would lead to me calling her 'Snow white'.

It was a wonderful friendship in deed.

She came over to my house around this time with out telling me. Her mom was with her and once I saw her enter my house she ran over to hug me crying. I held her scared and worried. But no one was hurt, something worse had happened. She was to move over seas and leave Japan for America to attend school over there so her parents could finish business.

It was the first time in my life, I baled. I cried more then I ever will for the rest of my life during that moment. I begged for her not to go and I knew she didn't want to. And even though her mother allowed her to spend the next following nights at my home so we had time to hang out before she left.. It didn't matter.

I had lost my best friend. The Reality of it had hurt me harder then I could have ever imagined. It was the last day before she left that through her sniffles she slipped something into my hands after pushing me away from our last hug. Her black Journal...I had never been allowed to touch it by myself and here she was giving it to me willingly.

She gave a smile again and told me she wanted me to have it to remember her by. I told her id give her something to and she shook her head showing me that id already given her something. And if one could guess, it was the bracelet she continued to never take off.

I rubbed my eyes trying not to cry again and smiled back with a nod. I told her we had to meet again and she promised me we would. So we gave one more hug and I clutched the black notebook to my chest as I tried not to cry until she left and went to my room to sob a little bit more.

After I was told she had officially left japan I felt a bit empty. I was Depressed. I didn't was to socialize with anyone. And for a while my family let me be like that. Though I did have to man up after a while and act more mature all over again. And as time continued to pass I never heard from her.

I regret that there was no effort to find her location. and even now I could probably find her if I wanted. But I feel that flying a plane to America instead of meeting at a coffee shop down town is a rather large difference. And if our friendship were to start up again I'm defiantly sure only seeing her once a year for a week after a trip to America would only piss me off. And if I were to visit her often or she visit me the jet lag would defiantly kill us.

I know she would agree.

Adding the fact the host club doesn't allow me to make to many calls and texts and the time difference in japan and America being large. Even having her number wouldn't work. I don't think even now I would be ready to do a long distance friendship. I've always been the person to need the being in front of me. Rather behind the screen.

For some time in past I even felt angry at her for leaving. That she probably left on purpose. But this thought didn't last long as I knew she wasn't that type of person.

I wonder sometimes now what it would have been like had she stayed here in Japan with me. Tamaki would have defiantly loved her. The twins would probably tease her but shed always been god at not getting take advantage of so most likely shed be friends with them after a while. I'm sure Hunny and Mori would want to take care of her do to her small size. Even though she's probably taller then Hunny by now. And shed most likely be friends with Haruhi as well. The host club would have adored her.

Now that I think about it I'm actually starting to feel a bit jealous now. If she had stayed there would have been at least a couple guys who would've liked her.. hell I might have even asked her out over time. I wonder what she looks like now. The last time I saw her was when she left...

I cant start thinking of this now though. If I do the chances of me getting worked up will be to high.

So I wonder now.. Why am I still feeling so lost when she left so long ago? By now she has got to have new friends and a better life in America. Maybe writing down all of this has let me get over my first friendship just a little bit.

But ill probably never be able to let go of the notebook I still carry around today. I even write in it from time to time as I said before to try and write poems like hers. Or even to write my thoughts in it it when im bored.

I know she probably used this notebook as a comfort tool and now I seem to be doing the same thing. For such a girl to have come in my life and then left... She really made a impact on my life. I wonder if I will ever see her again.

Or Irony will punch me in the face and we'll pass each other on the street without even realizing. Whatever happens I have other things I should be worrying about. And that brings this entry to a close.'

Kyoya sighed. It'd been a while back he started doing journal entries on his computer. He had to admit it was much neater then writing... Closing his laptop next he stood up and walked over to grab his phone. He had to prepare for club duties for the next day. But now thoughts swirled in his head and he had to do his best to ignore them. Shed probably never come back. He needed to just get over it and accept this already.

* * *

Not to far, a female with blond hair to her waist. Her eyes blue like the sky, and her skin pale but yet filled with life. Walked to the head masters office. It had been several days since she had moved back to Japan. So many things had changed and she felt lost.

She stood in front of the head masters desk and finished signing the enrolment forms. Ouran Highschool Acadamy had not been her parents first choice. They had wanted her to do home schooling as they felt reverting back to Japanese and going to a school so early after coming back wasn't the smartest idea. But she had insisted. There were things that needed to be done here.

The head master had yet to meet a girl like this before. But then again he was to old to remember anything these days. He gave a sweet smile to the beautiful girl in front of him. She smiled back and twirled her bracelet around her wrist with her other hand. "I love your bracelet by the way Ms. Gardens! ITs so.. COLORFUL!" The headmaster said excitedly.

She blinked at his statement and gave a heart filled laugh. "I got it..from a old friend, and please. Call me Elena, I cant wait to start going here tomorrow sir thank you for allowing me this late transfer" She exclaimed as he nodded cheerfully. The bracelet she wore always got so much attention.

"Of course! Your a amazing student. we cant have a late transfer from America holding us back" He smiled as Elena nodded brightly. "Though please come to my office tomorrow so we can work on your classes, it might take you all day but my son runs a club after school in the third music room, You should check it out then, you'll make plenty of friends there!" The head master mentioned not wanting her to miss out on a good opportunity for making friends.

"Thank you! Ill make sure to stop by!"

Finally...She was Home.


	2. When we meet again

**Warning: I'm a nerd so yes my name is the name of the character in this story. Fight me.**

 **I do get a bit OOC sometimes with Kyoya, but I just need to make sure its obvious he's more playful and friendly with Elena do to the fact its written they have a very strong connection. The story is also sort of tipsy as I had to focus on explain there pasts and still lead it into the story. So I apologize if one part seems really rushed and the next is really detailed. I don't really like making chapters 7000 words long. That's pretty much why its like that.**

 **Also I do leave out a loooot of things in this chapter that go along with the hosts. I will be focusing her reactions to everything in the next chapter as well as starting to bring in things from the original series. This story will be based off the Manga and start from the very beginning. This is only after say the first week of the school so Renge, the beach, Halloween, Christmas ball, all of that will be written in here.**

 **Thanks for reading. -EG**

* * *

She never was able to figure out why she didn't try to keep in touch. But she could only assume it had to be for the reason that it was because he never tried to first. She had wanted to. Truthfully, she really did want to keep their friendship going. But as time passed she realized that after she left it was probably over.

Maybe some of the reasons were because it was because she was so far away. Traveling was expensive and couldn't be done often because of jet lag. And one could only imagine how much of a hassle the time difference of Japan and America was. She had to accept after year had past that she would probably never see her best friend again.

After she left shed been miserable. No matter who talked to her or who she hanged out with. It wasn't the same. Her middle school days seemed to go by fast. She concentrated of her grades but now when she wrote poems. They were only sad. Her books piled up and notebook after notebook she could only feel like each poem was getting worse and worse. So after a while.

She stopped all together. She didn't buy any more notebooks, she lost all want to write. She simply read and worked harder and harder at school. And even when she continued to make hundred after hundred it didn't matter. She had fallen into a depression.

After the next year of middle school started things seemed to get better. She realized being sad all the time wouldn't solve anything and did her best to cheer up. Time seemed to continue to fly by and sometimes she still wondered how her child hood friend was.

Maybe she was being overly obsessed. She needed to just forget him all together. But that funny Pretty boy friend of hers always stayed in mind. She figured he probably got much taller by now. Chances were he was more good looking and probably even a flirt… Naw that goof defiantly hadn't had a girlfriend yet. He was to much of a workaholic to socialize like that.

As for herself she was sort of the same. She had no want to date. It seemed boring to her. Her friends she made in America had even told her to fake it, just date a guy just to date someone. But to her there was truthfully no reason to hang out with a man that she had no actual connection with.

Her friends dropped it after a while. But as she grew up, her hair got longer, she stopped wearing it in a pony tail, and instead let the waves hang down. Her blue eyes seemed to only get brighter and she hit a growth spurt. She never truthfully called herself pretty. To her, bragging about your looks was sort of rude.

But Self confidence was defiantly okay. People seemed to hang out with her more once her looks jumped from a ten to a hundred. Though she still stayed with only the true friends she had. Knowing that even if the popular kids were nice to you, that didn't mean it was real.

Her middle school days ended soon enough and by the time she realized it, she would be starting high school soon. Her first year that is. During the summer into high school was when she got the want to write again.

She wrote about everything shed build up to this point and finally she was able to enjoy poetry again.

During her first year of high school things were good, she joined the writing club and played soccer as well as help with small organizations. Sshe had to be really careful though. High school was time where even your closest friend could hurt you. And as the girl who always said no to dating and had money she wouldn't spend. She was looked at weirdly.

Not letting this bother her to much she some how survived through the first year of high school and was preparing for her second year when her mom came to her room. She didn't know why at first but her mother sat her down on the bed and announced something that made her heart stop.

They were going back to Japan.

Was she a horrible person to want to go back? To leave all the friends she made down here? She must have not as been as sad about it as she thought being she agreed without another word. She would most defiantly miss the good things she got in America but as she remembered more and more. Japan was her home. She grew up there!

So after two weeks of packing, the move was a success. She said goodbye to America and went back to Japan.

The plane ride there was the best she had ever had. She was excited to see how things had changed. And arriving at the house they would be living in she was more then happy to know she was home.

She hadn't thought to much about it..but she knew she needed to do one thing now that she was in japan. Even if he had forgotten her. Even if he didn't want to speak with her anymore…She wanted to say hi to the boy who called her Snow white. She wanted to say hi to the boy who gave her a bracelet kids made fun of because of the colors. She wanted to say hi to her best friend.

So against her parents wishes she begged them for hours to let her attend Ouran Academy. They didn't want to do to the reason they thought she needed more time to adjust back to Japanese culture but she insisted shed be fine.

So now here she was. The morning after registering for her new school. The day before she had to sign the enrolment fees and such and today they had to work on her classes..but she couldn't be more excited.

She had to ask the Head master to please keep her name a secret so that she could surprise her friend she hadn't seen in years. He agreed more or less excited to be a part of something like this. If she was correct. Kyoya still went through Ouran school district and was somewhere in the second years. Maybe she was being mean to not tell him she had come. But she absolutely had to see his reaction to if he actually remembered her on the spot or not. If he even still wanted to be friends.

The car ride there was short and all the work she had done to forget him had failed miserably. She really was terribly at getting over something. Maybe it was because she never found anything better? What ever the reason she arrived at the school within a ordered fashion.

The yellow dress she was forced to wear wasn't as bad as people say. It was actually quite comfortable and didn't really contrast with anything like her hair. And she had always felt Uniforms were easier since you didn't have to worry about what you wore the next day.

But then again shed always been; and thought differently then others.

Elena took a deep breath and waved a goodbye to her limo driver. Thanking him for the ride before she went off to head inside. She tried to remember where the head masters office was. This private school was much larger then any other in America and even though she had directions from the head master on where to go. She was still lost.

With a sigh she kept going turning a right and then a left and another right. In the end whatever she thought she had been doing failed horribly and she looked around for someone to ask.

"Gosh.. Where do I go" She mumbled out loud but even so she noticed there was no one in the hallways. She had gotten there early after all… With a sigh she pondered on what kind of classes they had here. Surly there was something like what they had in America..

She must have not been looking where she was going because in the next second she rammed strait into another student and fell back on her butt.

"OOF! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. OW. Shed never expected to fall on her ass so hard would hurt so bad.

Haruhi had been on her way to the library to study while there was time still before class and accidently hit a student. "Oh my god, im the one who should be sorry!" Good thing she hadn't been carrying anything and caught herself. But by the thump she heard the other person defiantly fell. Looking to who she bumped into…Haruhi didn't recognize her. Who was she..?

She jumped from her thoughts and reached over to help her up. Elena looked to see the brunet reaching out her hand to help her up and gladly took it. "Thank you" She mentioned as Haruhi nodded. "No problem, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking"

Elena laughed and shook her head. "Me neither, I'm glad I ran into you though!" Elena mentioned looking at the boy…no. Girl. Ya this was defiantly a girl. Maybe she was transgender? Okay, then she better use male pronouns, it would be awful to offend the brunet.

Haruhi tilted her head confused. She was glad they ran into one another? Waiting for a answer she watched as Elena spoke again.

"My names Elena, I'm a new student. Well technically I moved away and now im back but everything's so big and I hope you get what im saying" She mentioned with a embarrassed laugh. "Oh no, I understand." Haruhi nodded.

"Your lost"

Elena nodded in return. "Very lost. Do you know where the head masters office is?" She mentioned as Haruhi nodded again. "Ya, ill show you, My names Haruhi by the way. I'm just here on a scholarship" Haruhi explained as Elena clapped.

"Wooo go Haruhi!" Elena cheered softly for the smart student. Haruhi simply blushed and laughed. "Thanks!"

After a minute walk, Elena realized she had taken the wrong turn and gave a bow to Haruhi thanking her multiple times. Shaking her head she waved off as Elena hurried into the office to get the last of her paperwork done so she could attend this school.

* * *

Haruhi didn't have time to go to the library after that. Much to her disappointment. But leaving to class she walked in and gave a good morning to the girls who squealed and gave one back. Sitting between the twins of the class, Hikaru and Koaru; she lost herself to thoughts.

"Haruhiiii"

"Haruhiiiiiiiii"

"HARUHI" Hikaru and Koaru rang as she jumped in her chair. "What!?" She yelled back as they both stuck there tongue out at her. "You wouldn't answer" Hikaru started. "we called you like fifty times" Koaru finished.

Haruhi apologized leaning back. "Sorry..I was thinking about this new girl who just arrived" Haruhi explained as the twins both gained interest.

"New student?" A girl asked walking over followed by a couple others. "Ya she was really pretty, I think she's a second year, but that's only a guess"

Haruhi was only guessing this on the fact she seemed to mature to be a first year, but defiantly didn't look like a older third year. But then again she could be wrong.

"Well this girl sounds interesting" The twins said at the same time. Haruhi shrugged. "She seemed to have a lot on her mind"

The twins grinned. "I wonder what about, do you know her name?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Elena" The twins eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember that name."

"It sounds like a mix of Japanese and American letters" Koaru said. "Well defiantly have to see who this girl is"

It was then that the teacher walked in and class started.

The rest of the day everyone sort of kept a eye out for a new girl, but she wasn't seen at all. Not a single person was able to say they talked to her other then it was assumed that she was only here for a little while. Haruhi mentioned at one point that she had been heading to the head masters office and was probably still there. But as always. No one listened.

The rest of the school day seemed to past by without much of anything else and soon enough it was time for the host club. There was no theme this day and Kyoya sat at his desk without giving anyone more then then look once in a while.

Tamaki was going on and on about how lovely everyone was.

Hikaru and Koaru were on about there brotherly love and Hunny and Mori? Well they were…being Hunny and Mori.

Haruhi had pondered after a while if the new girl was just her imagination but she swore that it wasn't. At least that's what she told herself. Sighing again she was asked by a guest if she was okay. With a nod she got back to work.

Kyoya on the other hand was currently typing away about the hosts budget on his lap top. He had not been informed of any new student and if the thought was heard by him he pushed it off without a care. A new student wouldn't do anything for him unless they became a guest at the host club. And even then he still probably wouldn't care for them to much. Pushing up his glasses he sighed. These days had really gotten far to boring. He was jumped from his thoughts as a door opening was heard.

Haruhi was the first to look and lit up. "There you are! I was wondering where you disappeared off to all day!" Haruhi exclaimed as Elena entered the room and looked around. And her eyes seemed to find him…right when his found hers.

* * *

 _{Ten Minutes Earlier}_

Elena could have died. All that paperwork had been horrible. First the computer broke deleting that copy, then the secretary spilled water on the papers. And after making another copy and finishing them for the third time they were tossed in the shredder after being thrown into the wrong pile! Did she really have this bad of luck? By the time she was finished and the head master was carrying the papers to safety she was mentally exhausted!

Slouching in her chair she looked as the head master came back into there room. "I'm so sorry that took so long!" He exclaimed bowing. Elena laughed tiredly and shook her head. "Its fine, Accidents happen….a lot" She tried to say as she stood up. "Are you heading to my sons club now?" The head master mentioned suddenly much more excited.

Truthfully Elena was just going to go home, being school was already over…but the puppy dog look the head master gave her made her heart clench. "nn..yes. Im heading over there now" He said admitting defeat. He cheered and waved her off. "Have fun!"

Her best friend was probably gone already. So shed just check out the club leave.

She nodded and with a small wave left out the door. She could have probably just left and lied about going, but The Head Master seemed smarter then that and would know she flaked on him. So toughening up she walked down following the map she had been given after she told the head master about getting lost before.

The halls were empty again and she figured they had all gone home by now. Instead though she could here chattering all the way from down the hall coming from Music Room Three. She looked down at the paper hoping this wasn't it. It sounded really loud in there…but if luck would have it. It was.

With a hesitant walk she made her way to the door and slowly brought it open. Peeking inside only to be called but by Haruhi. Oh! Haruhis in this club? She walked in feeling a bit safer knowing at least one person in this…gigantic room. Jease it looked like a party was happening here. Turning her head to look around more. Her gaze caught a males across the room. That face…looking at his desk she noticed a black note book and started tearing up.

"…P-Pretty boy..Is that you..Kyoya?" She exclaimed, the words leaving her mouth with no control. Kyoya looked at this girl. This girl he didn't recognize. And heard her voice…only one person called him that. So in a flash his eyes went widened he stood up knocking his computer on the floor. A crash was heard and the room fell silent as the two stared at one another.

And finally.."Snow white.." Kyoya covered his mouth as his eyes welled up with tears. There was no way. Kyoya hadn't prepared himself to be seeing her again. He wasn't ready emotionally for her to just pop up all over. He needed to make sure. Looking to her wrist. He saw all the proof he needed.

Elena couldn't hold them back as tear slipped down her pale cheeks. She had thought she could just walk in and say hi, maybe he'd even say hi and they both give a laugh about being reunited. But…the look in his eyes. The confusion then hurt then joy. It made her heart ache.

No one could have stopped him as Kyoya ran over to the blond girl who ran to him reaching her arms out. He picked her up in the tightest hug he could possibly manage and collapsed to the ground, bringing her with him when he knees gave out from the shock. Tears slipped from his cheeks. Not many. But still a few as Elena wrapped her arms around him. Clutching his uniform jacket even as her knuckles turned white.

She didn't want to let go.

And neither did he, he didn't want to let go ever again.

Never in his life had any of the girls seen something like this. Nothing as real as this moment could ever be showed on TV. And Tamaki's mouth was opened in shock. No-one knew what to say to the Demon King who had been turned into a crying mess just by the appearance of a girl. No-one knew made any movement as all eyes were on them.

"Dummy your c-crying like a baby" Elena whimpered as he continued to hug her into his chest. His arms around her even now. "Look at yourself" He mentioned as she couldn't help but laugh.

Against both there wills she pulled back and used her thumbs to wipe his tears away. Placing his hand over hers he smiled and leaned into her touch slightly then suddenly his face got dark.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back."

"Oh shit" The curse slipped from her lips as she squealed when he grabbed her and pulled her back into a very loose choke hold to give her a noogy. "I missed you so much!" He exclaimed as she laughed. "Uncle! Uncle!"

He let her free at that as she wiped her tears and stood up with him. "I told you I would come back…I just didn't know if you even remembered me…truthfully I had been preparing…to well..be forgotten" She mentioned as he flicked her with a frown. "Shut up. I cant forget someone that can blind me with there skin" Kyoya mentioned rudely but she only laughed. "I'm not as pale as before"

"Excuse me" Tamaki mentioned causing both to look over, all the guests had been escorted out for a club meeting. "I hate to be the one to ruin such a good mood but WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?" Tamaki screamed.

Elena flinched.

"Tamaki calm d-"

Kyoya was cut off with Tamaki going off. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START, WHO IS THIS WHERE DID SHE COME FROM, YOU STARTED CRYING ARE YOU OKAY!? Is she secretly a terrorist who's come to take you away because she threaten you and says she's going to kill your family if you don't listen to her, is that why you cried, Kyoya I know people we can call the police" Tamaki kept going on and on as Kyoya finally told him to shut up.

"She's not a terrorist Tamaki" Kyoya said pinching the bridge of his nose as Elena giggled.

"Elena? You know Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Know him? Yes I do, we grew up together, he's my first friend, we've known one another since almost the beginning of elementary. I left before we could go the rest of our middle school and high school together. I had to go to school in America for my family to do business there" Elena explained.

Everyone gapped. "That long?!"

"You guys must have been really good friends to still remember one another" The twins mentioned as Elena nodded. Kyoya didn't really say anything as he was still slightly mortified hed been seen crying.

"If any of you talk about what you've seen here today I will personally punish all of you" He exclaimed with a menacing glare. Everyone trembled except for Elena who stuck her tongue out of him. "Rawr! The mean Kyoya meows his threat and declares war" She teased as Kyoya face palmed. "Why did I ever miss you"

Elena laughed. It seemed Kyoya had a reputation here as the evil Demon King and with Elena here now, that was quickly going down the drain. Tamaki was still speechless. He'd never known this girl before. "How come I don't know her, I met you really early to!"

"I met you probably a month or two after she left" Kyoya explained.

"I'm hurt mommy! I thought you'd only be like that with me!" Tamaki whined as Kyoya glared at him causing him to shrink.

Elena choked covering her mouth to hide escaped giggles. "I thought calling you Pretty Boy was bad, But mommy? OH MY GOD" She laughed harder then before clutching her side. "Shut up Snow white!"

"Whatever you say..Mommy" Elena snorted as Kyoya rolled his eyes. The twins nodded and both wrapped a arm around Elena neck. She looked to them in confusion after controlling her giggles.

"Hello?" She smiled.

"So you're the new girl" Hikaru started. "And Kyoyas child hood friend?" Koaru mentioned.

"This makes you really interesting~" Both twins grinned. Kyoya pulled Elena away from there grasps. "Don't even think about it"

The twins snickered. Using Elena was a perfect way to mess with Kyoya. They would have to do this more. Elena had been pulled over to Kyoya but now also stood by a tall male. He seemed menacing. And made no reaction to her But Looking up she gave a silly face to see if she could get him to smile. Mori blinked and did just that patting her head. She giggled with triumph to get the taller male to crack a smile even if it had been a small one.

Hunny was next to get her attention. "Nice to meet you Elena-chan! I'm Hunny" Elena smiled brightly. "I like your name Hunny!" She mentioned. "Thank you! Do you like Usa-chans name to?" Hunny mentioned as Elena noticed the bunny a blushed. Nodding she agreed liking his name to.

Kyoya was completely sick of listening to Tamaki and turned to Elena. "Let me introduce you to everyone. The third years are Hunny and Mori" He pointed out. Elena was shocked to see that Hunny was older then her but she guessed things really weren't as they seemed sometimes.

"The idiot over there is a second year with me. His name is Tamaki" Kyoya explained next but Tamaki had been shot with 'arrow'? Through the heart was currently now sitting in the corner growing mushrooms.

"He called me and idiot…why mommy" Tamaki pouted. Elena moved to cheer him up but Kyoya held her back. "Relax he does that all the time, hell bounce back in a while" Kyoya mentioned. Elena looked to Tamaki then to Kyoya and nodded silently.

"The first years are the twins, Hikaru and Koaru and Haruhi, I see you've already met her though?" He questioned as Elena nodded. "she helped me find the Head masters office" She mentioned. He nodded with a very faint smile.

Tamaki coughed loudly. "YOU MEAN 'HE' Right? I mean look how manly Haruhi is!" Tamaki mentioned hearing Kyoya say female pronouns. Kyoya glared. "No. she, I have no reason to hide it to Elena, besides she isn't dimwitted she already knows" He mentioned as Haruhi blinked shocked and looked to her. Elena nodded. "I thought you were transgender at first so I used male pronouns so I wouldn't offend you if I was right" She explained as Haruhi nodded and gave a smile. "Ya im a girl, just dressed up like a boy to pay of a debt" She shrugged as Elena nodded. "What debt?"

"Broke a 800000 dollar vase"

"ooooh that bad?" Elena said as Haruhi nodded.

"why are you a guy though? Isn't this just like a club?" she asked as Kyoya widened his eyes. She didn't know what type of club this was yet. Oh he was never going to here the end of this. His hand was already over his face in a face palm motion.

"It's a Host Club, I have to flirt with girls" She explained as Elena nodded then blinked and finally bust out laughing.

"YOU REALLY ARE A PRETTY BOY!"

* * *

 **For some reason I knew I would be asked this. Elena calls Kyoya 'Pretty boy' because as a kid Kyoya was very cute and has always had good looks. Kyoya calls Elena 'Snow White' because as a kid she was naturally really pale, though she's not as bad anymore. Neither take offense as they know the other doesn't mean any harm with it. -EG**


	3. A New Beginning

**Thanks to Everyone who reviewed that was really sweet. I did write the story before but I just never got around to publishing it. I do apologize though to the ones who have been waiting so without anymore complaint here's chapter three! ~EG**

 **Warning: I get reaaally OOC**

 **Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me, I wish it did though**

* * *

 **It hadn't been long for Elena to Adjust. After several minutes of teasing the blond was still laughing at how Kyoya turned out to be a host. It was terribly ironic in most ways and cracked her up to no end.**

 **It wasn't really in a mean way but she couldn't help but make fun of him. Ever since they were young he'd always been good with girls but this was unbelievable.**

 **She laughed for a solid five minutes before Kyoya gave a noise of anoyence and she caught her breath only letting out a few giggles here and there.**

 **Now that their meeting was over the host club wasted no time in wanting to know more about her. The first one to pipe up was obviously Tamaki.**

 **He immediately started asking anything and everyone that came to mind from 'what was kyoya like as a kid' to 'what do you prefure more Apples or Grapes'.**

 **Thankfully Kyoya stepped forward to take Elena home for the day. Not even wanting to let them get in one question.**

 **So in one fast movement Kyoya grabbed their belongings and led Elena out to the hall. Elena stayed close for most part to Kyoya and did her best to keep up with his fast pace.**

 **"Why didn't we stay longer? I kinda wanted to talk to them" She mentioned confused at why Kuoya wanted to leave now. Her smaller legs pushing themselves to keep up with Kyoyas.**

 **"If you let them start asking questions it won't end for hours. You should wait until tomorrow to sit down with them" He explained more as a order then a suggestion. "** **That way you have the ability to at least answer most of their questions without it being dark out within** **a few hours of talking" He continued.**

 **Elena nodded hearing his explanation and agreed slightly. "I see your point.." She looked up to the taller male. He'd really grown...Kyoya had always been on the tall side but he was defiantly much taller then before.**

 **She couldn't help but realise just how long they'd really been apart. It all hit her at once again. She was finally back with her best friend.**

 **After years and years of confusion and hurt it was like they could start over. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Kyoya turned to look at her in confusion wondering what she was doing.**

 **She smiled softly to him with faint teary eyes. "I'm really happy to see you again" She whispered.**

 **Kyoya smiled and let his shoulders relax. Reaching out his hand he took Elena's grasp so they could walk together. "Me to you dork"**

 **The walk to the car was short, and driving home didn't take long. Elena had wanted to come over but in the end, her parents had called her to tell her she needed to come back to finish telling the movers where she wanted her furniture. So with a final hug and goodbye she promised to meet Kyoya at school and was dropped off.**

 **Kyoya on the other hand headed home with more joy then he had experienced in a long time. For once things were looking up.**

 **Upon arrival to his home he had to wipe the stupid grin off his face and retain posture. The last thing he needed was his family commenting on something but a small part of him kept wanting to smile.**

 **Stepping out of his car he walked to the front door and went inside, almost immediately a maid hurried to him.**

 **"Master Kyoya, your father wishes for a word with you" She exclaimed hurriedly. Her tone was quick and it seemed urgent.**

 **Kyoya went alarmed. His father didn't usually call for him but when he did it was usually something bad or huge. So withing seconds he hurried off to his fathers office.**

 **His pace stayed even but he was quick to arrive at the hallway that led to his fathers office and a small frown met his lips.**

 **The hallway that led to it seemed to get more and more narrow every time he went down it and the hard wood that made his fathers office door only got heavier. Truthfully he hated going to his fathers office. It only brought anoyence or some type of stress. And to have had such a great day so far...**

 **Well the last thing he needed was his father saying something along the lines of 'your entertaining this person for the day, get them something to' or 'you should be doing this if you wish to become the heir'.**

 **Knocking on the door in a calm fashion, he signaled that he was coming in and opened the door walking in formally. Looking to his father who sat at his desk shuffling papers, Kyoya waited for his father to speak.**

 **"Kyoya...its been announced to me that the Gardens Family has returned from America?"**

 **Kyoya widened his eyes slightly but stayed calm. This wasn't a shocking matter, Elena's family was a big supporter to the Otori family and it was obvious that his Father would know if a reliable business partner was nearby.**

 **"Yes sir, she arrived at school today to inform me of this" Kyoya exclaimed.**

 **His father nodded with little to no expression. "Good, Kyoya you may have already known this but Elena and her family are very important supporters to this company. They rank at the same level in business with us and if we were to lose them it would be VERY troubling. So I will only be saying this once, she may be a old friend of yours but do not forget to treat her with respect. Not that you will, but you understand my worry, yes?"**

 **Kyoya listened to his words and immediately nodded. He was being warned. On a normal occasion he'd just agree and leave and forget about it since he already knew what to do with normal business partners. But this one was important to him. He wasn't going to do something stupid and lose her again. So with a bow to his father.**

 **"I will make sure that I do so" He exclaimed and with that he turned to leave.**

 **The door shut beind Kyoya and his father sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The phone gave a ring and Mr. Otori quickly answered it. "Ah! I'm glad you called, i just spoke to my son. He left before I was going to tell him about the marriage proposal...but" Mr. Otori smirked.**

 **"There's no need to rush, let's just wait until they realise first, my son made it obvious where his feelings lie." Mr. Otori announced with a small chuckle.**

* * *

 **By the next morning Elena was dressed and hurrying out the door. Her excitement couldn't be contained. Going back to her old school, and being able to be with Kyoya again? She couldn't be happier.**

 **By this point she was probably reapeating herself but her feeling were true.**

 **After a short break fest she wished everyone well and reached the car waiting outside.**

 **It was about 7:30 and with a twenty minute drive to the school she figured it'd be best to probably wake up earlier next time.**

 **Then again most students didn't even wake up at this point in the morning. Combing her fingers through her hair she let the soft waves do as they pleased.**

 **Her normal morning routine didn't consist of much. She usually woke up, ate, got dressed then left. It was pretty normal and boring but she found it better then doing face care or working out to start the day like other high class students did.**

 **The entire drive she continued to fix her uniform or mess with her bag in any way. She was probably way to excited and at this point she was sort of weirding out herself with how much she wanted to get to school.**

 **Upon arrival she slipped out of the car and with ten minutes before class she left to room B-1 and slipped inside about five minutes before the bell.**

 **Coming in she quickly noticed that almost every other student was already in there and most of them seemed to look at her. Probably recognizing her from the host club..**

 **The reminder of her crying like a baby with Kyoya sent embarrassment to her bones. Her thoughts were cut off as Kyoya let out a small cough. "Snow White your Seats over here" Kyoya whispered. Flushing Elena realised shed just been standing there for a while and quickly moved to sit by Kyoya.**

 **With a small look to him She flushed darker at how he seemed to be able to tease her without even speaking.**

 **It was then a voice boomed out and caught her attention forcibly.**

 **"EEEE YOU BLUSHING!" Tamaki squealed from his seat on the other side of Kyoya.**

 **Elena blinked shocked, confused at why this person was speaking to her. The blond soon made her memory though and she realised it was Kyoyas friend from the host club; Tamaki.**

 **"O-oh um thank you?" She exclaimed. Tamaki laughed and smiled brightly to her. "Really now Princess, There is no need to thank me, being able to look upon your beauty is enough for me!"**

 **Elena was honestly shocked to here this. No boy had ever done something like this and Tamakis wild movements only brought more attentions and even caused some girls to fawn over him.**

 **Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Ignore him he always does this" Kyoya announced causing Elena to give a cute laugh.**

 **"Its okay I think its really sweet honestly, In America I was never called pretty by a boy" She mentioned.**

 **Tamaki couldn't help but blush softly. Honestly, Tamaki hadnt expected that response and it only made him want to Compliment her more. "YOUR ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE" He squealed hugging her tightly but after a secound Kyoya held him back.**

 **"Aaaw! Kyoya let me hug her!" He whined. Kyoya glared at him causing him to pout as he sat in his seat again.**

 **It was odd but Kyoya almost felt annoyed at how Tamaki was just casually holding her. Elena herself had been shocked at his actions but not exactly annoyed or anything herself.**

 **"Kyoya its okay, I dont mind hugs" She mentioned.**

 **Tamaki nodded. "See! Shell let me!"**

 **Kyoya frowned. "You dont need to be on her like that"**

 **Elena smiled softly and with a giggle she reached over to hug Kyoya. "Aaawe did you want a hug instead?" She asked coddling him. Kyoya flushed extremely lightly and tried to push her off. "No! Dont get to close, if you do I'll get blinded from you skin" He exclaimed.**

 **"Whatever you say pretty boy" She mentioned giving him a firm squeeze and letting him go.**

 **Tamaki saw the entire thing and confusion ran to mind. Did normal friends do that? Well Tamaki hugged people to and said things them but this just felt different.**

 **Soon enough class started and Kyoya was writing down meaningless things when he remembered Elena words from earlier. Slipping out a clean sheet of paper he wrote a small note and past it to the blond, making sure Tamaki was distracted so he didn't see it and try to read it.**

 **Listening to the teacher boredly Elena barley noticed the note and raised a brow as she opened it and gave a small smile.**

 **'I think your Beautiful'**

 **Leave it to Kyoya to remember her small comment on how American Boys never complimented her. Well technically they did but only to get sex or it was said in a rude way. So she never counted those.**

 **Elena wrote back a small message back. 'Your not a bad looker yourself'**

 **With that Kyoya gave a small chuckle and slipped the note away. Maybe there comments were truthful. Maybe that had some feeling behind it. But the two teens simply enjoyed just being able to relax around one another for now.**

 **The classes were short and it didn't take long until host club activities had been set. During lunch Kyoya and Elena had sat at the Host Club Table but everyone had been busy doing their own thing or doing other club activities to really be able to talk much.**

 **Lunch had never been a good time for the Hosts to hang out. There table was usually crowded with people, lunch was only about a hour, and it was just easier to leave everything for the end of the day.**

 **Meaningless talk had been given as Kyoya and Elena walked to the host club together. And it was painfully obvious that something was going on between Kyoya and Elena. Both were always by one another and it didn't take long for every host to notice how the two just got along perfectly.**

 **For them it was strange to see the normal Demon King so happy and carefree. It was almost Unnatural really. Even Guests that went to the host club often noticed as well but of course none of them really assumed anything as no one wanted to even think of Kyoya liking someone that wasn't them.**

 **By the time Kyoya and Elena had arrived at the host club, it wasn't long until everyone else had arrived.**

 **Setting up Elena did her best to help and in the end she found herself setting out cups and such since she wasnt exactly a host and didn't have to get dressed. Most likely shed probably serve tea and make small talk when she wasn't with Kyoya or something.**

 **And yes. Most would think at this point the host would have gotten to talk with her at least once. But it wasn't a joke when someone said Kyoya was with her 24/7.**

 **The two somehow found a way to always be by one another, and if they weren't then another host was to busy to notice. It was maddening as the hosts wanted answers and yet they knew most of there questions wouldnt get answered with the Demon King around to stop them.**

 **"Really, this is getting unbelievable" Koaru exclaimed leaning against a wall with Hikaru. "I agree, Kyoya isn't making this easy for us"**

 **Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I've talked to her plenty of times today"**

 **The twins scoffed. "Your a girl. Kyoya knows you won't bother her with anything" Hikaru complained. Haruhi sighed. "Dont bother her then? And maybe you'll get to talk to her?" She mentioned**

 **Koaru gapped. "That's impossible! Can you not see how maddening this is!?"**

 **Haruhi raised a brow. She really didn't care to know but the twins dragged her over to where they were anyways. Pointing out where Kyoya and Elena stood, Hikaru spoke. "Okay, you know Kyoya, money and power is what he likes right?"**

 **Haruhi nodded.**

 **"So why is it that whenever Elena is around he drops whatever he does to talk with her? Even though its clear as day that there not talking any sort of business?" Koaru asked.**

 **Haruhi nodded again agreeing..**

 **"And that leaves us at another thing, We know they were friends in the past...but this is the Demon King were talking about, he'd known Tamaki for a long time to and he has never acted this casual, so we can only assume..." Hikaru mentioned leaving the last part off for Haruhi to figure out.**

 **Haruhi widened her eyes. "They like each other..?" The twins nodded.**

 **"We think so, but there both to dense to realise it, also its been years now so they probably still look at each other as little kids."**

 **Haruhi agreed but shook her head also. "Leave them alone guys, I wouldn't ask those kind of things to them. "**

 **"But haruhi! What if they really do like each other? We should help them!" They both exclaimed.**

 **She sighed. "No."**

 **"Pleaaase"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Haruhiiii!"**

 **"NO! Guys, come on"**

 **The twins pouted and haruhi sighed. "Alright, if what you guys say ..is kinda true we can see about it later, but let's not play matchmaker today, they just got reunited."**

 **The twins cheered and agreed to be good until then.**

 **Soon after there conversation ended, the host club began.**

 **Elena found herself walking around. Either it be serving tea or simply talking to people, she did her best to find something to do.**

 **After filling the glasses on her tray back up she went back around to everyone to see if they wanted anything to drink.**

 **The first stop being Hunny and Moris table. Now with watching them it was clear Hunny was the center of the stage. While Mori sort of was used as that extra factor to bring in girls who were shyer then most.**

 **It was a smart setup really.**

 **"Hunny-Senpai, Mori-Senpai would either of you like some tea?" Elena mentioned. Hunny glanced over and smiled happily. "I'd love some!"**

 **Elena found Honey probably the most adorable thing shed ever seen in her life. And looking to Mori she noticed is slight nod and without a word set down two cups of tea for them. A girl sitting there looked to Elena and spoke. "Your Elena right?"**

 **With a simple nod the girl spoke right after. "Wow! I didn't recognize you at first, a lot of us went to Elementary together but your really changed" she mentioned with a friendly nature. Elena smiled brightly. "Thank you, I hope we can all be really good friends again!"**

 **The girls all nodded and with that there wasn't much left to say at that table. Moving on to the next; which happened to be the twins, she was defiantly in for a show.**

 **Leaning on the couch the guests were sitting on she watched the brothers confess there love and shower each other with affection. Obviously she was shocked to see this sort of thing. But she didn't complain.**

 **Hikaru was the first to notice her. "Oh Elena! Did you come to join us?"**

 **Elena nodded. "Mhm! Now please dont stop what you were doing, I was enjoying the show" She mentioned with a playful wink. Koaru honestly felt slightly embarrassed.**

 **"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing~" the twins mentioned trying to get her flustered. Elena was one step ahead of them as she set down two cups of tea for them.**

 **"oh I'm into a lot of things~" She whispered back so the guests didn't here. There shocked expressions caused her to openly laugh. "Please dont worry, I'm just kidding"**

 **"Jease you really got us there" Hikaru laughed. "That's the first time someone's said something like that!" Koaru continued. Elena shrugged and moved on tot he next table.**

 **Both turned to one another and let out a small chuckle. "She's defiantly going to be a interesting toy"**

 **The next table was Haruhi, Elena was easily able to set down a cup of tea with little trouble. "Thank you" Haruhi mentioned. Elena smiled. "No problem"**

 **Currently Haruhi had only one guest but that guest was being distracted by some people talking to her so sitting down Elena decided to relax a bit with the brunet.**

 **"Haruhi you really have got yourself a wild bunch" She mentioned with a laugh. "Tamakis defiantly shocked me the most, I thought he was some sort of player at first so I didn't know if I could even handle talking to him in the beginning." She explained.**

 **Haruhi laughed. "Senpai can be like that at times. But you've handled them a lot better then I did at first"**

 **Elena smiled. "What were they like with you?"**

 **Haruhi thought for a moment and shrugged. "They were almost the same but Kyoya was no where near as friendly as he is with you, if I may ask, why is it like that** **?" Haruhi asked then realised what she said. "Ah-! Sorry I mean you guys are really close and I..um"**

 **Elena shook her head. "Its alright Haruhi, Kyoya and me are just really close friends..weve grown up together so it almost like were siblings in a way" She explained.**

 **Haruhi nodded actually expecting her to say something different...but then again that sort of made sense to. And yet it was almost hard to believe. Siblings didn't act like that...but haruhi didn't push anything between the two friends.**

 **"I'm glad I met you to Haruhi" Elena mentioned.**

 **Confused Haruhi looked at her. "Your the first girl here that isn't fake" She explained. Haruhi nodded slightly not knowing if she should say thank you or be upset.**

 **"What I mean is, you talk normally, you dont worry about your standards and your real." Elena explained fixing herself so Haruhi wasnt confused. Haruhi nodded understanding now.**

 **"Same to you, when I came here, I'm not going to lie, I thought all rich people were stuck up or full of them self...but your really nice Elena, we defiantly should hang out more" Haruhi smiled. Elena agreed. "Defiantly."**

 **"Elena, Would you mind helping me sort these papers?" Kyoya called out. Looking over Elena waved a goodbye to Haruhi and left to set her tray away. Reaching Kyoya they sat at a table together. "What happened to all your guests?" She mentioned.**

 **Kyoya shrugged. "Most of my guests dont stay long, they come for the tea, some small talk, I give some advice, sell a few things then they leave." He explained. Elena gave a nod understanding and picked up a sheet of paper confused. "Kyoya what's this?"**

 **Kyoya glanced over. "Its the Ouran Christmas ball we host every year for the school"**

 **"Oh! This seems inresting, when is it?"**

 **"Its in a few days actually will you be going?" Kyoya mentioned.**

 **Elena nodded. "Probably, its be a great excuse to trip you on the dance floor" she teased.**

 **It was then something happened. A door opening was heard and a young women that Elena recognized as Kanako Kasugazaki, a girl from her class, with her usually long hair chopped away to a shorter length; come in and go strait for Haruhi.**

 **"You are a pretty one, aren't you. Well then Haruhi...I think I'll make you my new favorite."**

 **Elena let out a shocked gasp. "What the..?"**

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, reviews are enjoyed and help motivation but you dont have to do them. I'll continue even if you dont review. Next chapter will be focussing on the Christmas ball! Isn't this exciting.**

 **IMPORTENT: NO I WILL NOT BE HAVING OTHER HOSTS LIKE ELENA, if your afraid this is going to turn into some love triangle its not. KyoyaXElena is the OTP, I will be having people say shes pretty and what not and someone will flirt with her to get Kyoya jealous in the future but I promise Elena will only be liking Kyoya and vise versa.**

 **Thanks For Reading ~EG**


End file.
